This invention relates generally to a device for connecting a conventional dispensing device directly to a vial, and more particularly to an adapter to be used with a fine mist sprayer or pump dispenser so the contents of a vial can be dispensed in a sanitary, convenient, easy fashion without leakage.
There is a need for a device that can adapt a vial into a pump dispenser or fine mist sprayer wherein the contents of the vial can easily be evacuated from the interior thereof with a simple pumping action.
Currently in the market, the contents of vials are extracted through syringes and dispersed or the vial is opened and the contents are poured from the vial into a separate dispensing device.
Drawbacks of the current devices in the art are that they are unsanitary, uneconomical and none allow for the use of pump dispensers or fine mist sprayers. Transferring the contents into a separate vial can also expose the contents to various bacteria, dirt and debris, hence contaminating the contents prior to their being used by the person.
Currently in the art, there exists a device for dispensing flowable material from a bag as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,488 issued to Gurzan. This patent discloses a device connected directly to a bag by placing an annular sealing part within the interior of the bag and having a dispensing part on the exterior of the bag. The dispensing part is interlocked with the annular sealing part and in doing so pierces the bag as well as holds it between the dispensing part and the annular sealing part, forming a passageway from the interior of the bag to the exterior of the bag.
The Gurzan device allows for a bag to be perforated and sealed through the interlocking nature of the dispensing part and the annular sealing part.
Also in the art, is a device for perforating and opening a can of liquid and for sealing the opened can against leakage while coupling a dispenser to the opened can (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,666 to Nelson et al.) The Nelson device has a first cylinder for telescoping over a can, and a second cylinder with perforating portion is attached to the first cylinder. One end of the second cylinder is located within the first cylinder and perforates the can as the first cylinder is placed over and around the can. The other end of the second cylinder has attachment means wherein a dispenser gun is attached with a portion thereof being inserted and extending down through the middle of the second cylinder so that the intake portion of the dispenser gun is placed in the lower portion of the can.
While the Nelson device shows a dispensing device used in conjunction with a guiding and perforating unit, it does not have a guiding means for a dip tube, nor is it meant to be used in a sanitary or medical environment.
It is also difficult for elderly or handicapped people to withdraw the contents out of a vial through the traditional means. The vials may be small and difficult to handle for people who are losing motor skills or have debilitating conditions such as arthritis.